Typically, a user of a computing device utilizing a touch-sensitive display (such as a touchscreen smartphone or tablet), may scroll through a list of items displayed at the touch-sensitive display by performing flicking gestures upwards and/or downwards on the display. However, for very long lists of items, these multiple flicking gestures may be tedious for the user to perform. Furthermore, due to features such as momentum scrolling (implemented in some computing devices to aid the user in more quickly and accurately reaching a desired item) the user may accidentally over-scroll the list of items and thereby overshoot the desired item. Some possible techniques to improve the speed and accuracy of scrolling through a list of items may include an alphabetic index list for quickly jumping to list items having a specified alphabetic character as its first character, or a specialized scrolling widget that jumps through the alphabet. While these techniques may provide faster access to a desired item in a list of items compared to simply scrolling through the list of items, these techniques may still be less accurate and less precise than desired.